Suggest ANY Ship
by Fangirl4everr
Summary: It is basically the title . Look inside for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically jut one huge explanation of the story.**

**You can suggest ANY ship. It doesn't matter if it's canon or not. It can be boyxboy and girlxgirl. I will do absolutely ANY ship whether I ship it or not.**

**Please no hate if you don't like a ship. Who knows maybe you'll read it and like it.**

**If a ship is requested more than one time by different users I will do more than one chapter.**

**I am doing this to show everyone that they can be accepted no matter what they like or don't. So you don't need to worry about not being accepted here.**

**Please suggest ships or I won't be able to continue a story I haven't even started.**


	2. Solangelo (solangelolover)

**SOLANGELO (solangelolover)**

Hades looked up suddenly intrigued by the scene unfolding in the screen in front of him. What was his son doing? What was he thinking? His son Nico was enjoying a day with his so called friends and boyfriend. Yea sure he wanted his son to have a happy ending like no other but this thing, this guy just wasn't it. He would probably break his heart into even more tiny pieces. Oh Styx, Hades thought what if he ends up being another Percy. This guy was just like Percy he was an optimist, cute, handsome, lovable, and all the things that Nico had described as "the man he wanted to live with his whole life." Hades once again looked up at the screen and found his son laying down on the floor next to Will Solace. They were holding hands and Nico looked like the happiest person in the world. Hades looked into Nico's eyes and wondered how this 16 year old guy could make him so happy after everything he had suffered. Hades picked up the control wanting to turn of the T.V. before he invaded Nico's privacy. Just as he was pressing the button that arrogant Apollo barged into the room. He looked as happy as could be which annoyed Hades to no end.

"What now?" Growled Hades. He glared at Apollo wanting to intimidate him so he would exit the room.

"Chill," said Apollo. "I'm only here to pick up my valdezanator." Apollo walked across the room and picked up an "instrument." It looked like an assortment of strings and holes.

"Watchya watching?" Asked Apollo.

"Um, nothing," he said quickly before changing the channel. Unfortunately for him he had changed the channel to "Apollo's Amazing." Hades obviously despised this show.

"Oooh," observed Apollo. "This is the best show ever!" Hades growled and once again changed the channel. Hades sure did have bad luck. He had changed to the channel where he had been watching his son and Will.

"Are you spying on our kids?" Apollo asked bewildered.

"Well," began Hades nervously. "Yes, but I'm worried that your son will hurt Nico. He has suffered too much for your son to hurt him. For the gods sake he has been through Tartarus. I am convinced that your son will hurt Nico."

Apollo sighed and stared at his uncle. "You know me well. I'm sure of it-" Hades interrupted him saying, "Yea; I know you're an arrogant piece of shit."

Apollo chuckled softly. "Yes, but besides that. I care about my kids very much. Last time I visited Will was sitting on his bed staring at his hands. I thought he felt miserable because he gets sad about only being a healer. Turns out he had a picture of Nico in his hands and he had a small smile plastered on his face. If Will ever does hurt Nico he would suffer the most." Apollo looked into Hades' eyes as if to reassure him.

"Besides today's a special day for Will. Don't ruin it." Apollo then walked out of the room carrying his valdezanator.

Will opened his eyes wanting to cuddle with Nico when he noticed that Nico was gone. He quickly sat up and looked around the beach. Nico was nowhere to be seen. He walked closer to the sea looking for anyone but the beach seems to be deserted had his friends ditched him he asked himself. He threw his shirt over his head quickly putting it on. He slipped on his flip-flops all while thinking about where his friends could be. Most importantly where Nico could be.

He walked back to his cabin wondering if his siblings knew anything. He arrived at his cabin only to find that the lights were off and the door was locked. He checked most of the cabins but they were in the same condition as the Apollo cabin. Finally Will gave up and walked to the pavilion searching for food. Will arrived at the pavilion and subconsciously headed to the Hades table. He sat down once again wondering where the whole camp had gone. He sighed before noticing something flickering out of the side of his eye. Will looked up suddenly noticing a few flying lanterns illuminating the dark night sky. He watched the lanterns carefully noticing they were all different colors. He noticed one lantern flying higher than the rest and noticed it was black immediately he thought of Nico.

Will finally stood up overcoming the shock that he had felt seconds before. He ran as fast as he could towards the lantern. He dodged branches and jumped over bushes but it was all worth it when he arrived. It was a place in the forest Will had never been to. The clearing was beautifully decorated. White Christmas lights adorned the trees, different colored flowers adorned the tables, and then he noticed the campers. They were all wearing white staring at the lanterns with small smiles plastered on their faces.

Someone slipped their hand into Will's and dragged him to the middle of the circle the campers had formed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Said a voice Will recognized as Nico's. "Do you like it?"

"No," Will said. He looked over at Nico who had let go of his hand and looked down. Will lifted Nico's head so he could look in his eyes before saying, "I love it." Nico smiled before throwing his hands around Will's neck and laughing. He pressed their foreheads together.

"You're an idiot," Nico said.

"Yea, but I'm your idiot." Will replied before closing the gap between them. The kiss was perfect, amazing, sweet etc. Mostly because he could feel Nico smiling into the kiss or because this was way more than what he expected for his birthday. Nico pulled away from the kiss way too early for Will's liking making him pout. Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics before once again holding his hand. Will was as happy as could be.

His cake was delicious of course mostly because sally had made and thank the gods Percy didn't convince her to make it blue. He had gotten some amazing presents but his favorite was from Nico. Nico had given him a necklace with the sun and the moon. The moon seemed to be hugging the sun and even if Will did take more care of Nico than Nico did of him. It was special though because Nico wanted to show Will that he could also take care of him when he most needed it. Then the end of the night arrived. Will was tired and happy that he could finally go to sleep.

"Come on Nico. I need sleep and you locked the Hades Cabin," Will muttered into Nico's ear as he hugged him from behind wrapping his arms around his waist. He nuzzled his neck before resting his head on top of Nico's. Nico thanked the campers he was talking with for coming before saying goodbye and finally dragged Will to the Hades Cabin. Will ran into the room taking off his shoes at the door then changing into his sweatpants so he could sleep comfortably. Nico jumped onto the bed readjusting the sheets and the pillows. He gestured to Will for him to lie down. His answer was to shake his head no vigorously. Nico stared at him confused before Will gestured towards a little black insect on the floor of the Hades cabin. Nico stared at the Spider before erupting into fits of giggles. He laughed for what seemed hours to Will. Nico stopped as he heard a scream and saw Will backing up towards the wall. Nico finally stood up and picked up the spider form one of its many legs. He waved it in front of Will's face enjoying the look of horror plastered onto his face before throwing the spider out of the Hades cabin. He washed his hands knowing perfectly that Will wouldn't let them cuddle if he didn't do so. As he entered his room he found Will lying in bed. Nico once again jumped onto the bed interrupting Will's peace. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight Sunshine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**1,384 words. Yay. New rules coming up please read.**

**Please only suggest two ships per review. It will make my job so much more easier.**

**If you are reviewing as a guest please put a name.**

**You can now suggest your BROTP.**

**Please specify if it is your BROTP or OTP. **

**I'm really proud of this and I hope you like it. **


End file.
